The present invention relates to an apparatus for the cleaning of phonograph records by means of a brush which is mounted on an arm so that during rotation of the phonograph record on the turntable, the brush is guided over the record grooves moving from the outer periphery inwardly and as it travels over the surface of the record, it effects a dusting of the record.
While numerous devices are known, and in which it is a common occurrence to mount the brush on a stationary arm quite similar to the needle arm of the phonograph record, such prior art devices are commonly similar and they operate on the principle of an arm pivotal about a mounting axis.
It is also common to provide dusting brushes which include a supply vessel for cleaning liquids, also mounted on the needle arm.
While these variously mentioned devices are operative within certain fixed limitations, they include the drawback that the bearing force of the needle on the record is greatly increased because of the added weight of the dusting brush together with its accessory parts. For the proper dusting of phonograph records with brushes, it is necessary to provide an additional pivot arm which pivotally supports the brush on the record and thus introducing a complication in the handling of the device during the cleaning operation. As a result, the cleaning of the record occurs as an intermittent operation, this in spite of the fact that as a result the records frequently remain in an unclean state even when such operation should be carried out.